Dropped in Magnolia
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Tea and I were expecting Alice in Wonderland when we dropped into that hole, but what we weren't expecting is the Fairy Tail guild. And how in the world did we become Dragon Slayers? For one of my best friends Tea. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

For one of my friends Tea, I love you, you are my guild

* * *

It was a warm sunny day, July, I will never forget that day. I was hanging out with my friend Tea, we were taking a walk in the forest until I tripped and landed on my face. Tea jogged over to me, "Are you alright Kandy?" she asked. I nodded and brushed myself off "Yea I'm fine I just tripped on this unawesome...hole" I looked down at the incredibly large and deep hole between the root of two trees. I bent down and looked down into the hole, pitch black "Hey Tea check this out, what the heck kind of animal this size builds a hole?" she looked down with me. "Not sure, but I don't want to be the one to find out, c'mon Kandy" she said nudging me. "Oh come on Tea, maybe it's like Alice in Wonderland and we end up in some crazy land" I gasped in realization "what if we get to meet the mad hatter? Oh we must go celebrate our unbirthday Tea! Last one there's a rotten egg!" I yelled jumping into the deep hole, the last thing I heard was Tea calling my name before everything turned to black.

I could hear voices around me and I could not recognize any of them. So out of instinct I shot my eyes opened and sat up in fighting position, no mater how much my head was throbbing. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust but when they finally did, it seemed I was in some sort of infirmary, it resembled the one found in the Fairy Tail guild. I turned my head and saw the owner of the voices but it wasn't who I was expecting. I blinked a few times then rubbed my eyes, because there in front of me was the Fairy Queen Evergreen, the rune master Freed, the puppet man (as I call him) Bickslow, the take over mage Mira Jane, and lastly the almighty Laxus Deyar. So instantly I thought this was a dream so I relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at them "wow I've never had a dream with all of you before, but I guess that's what I get for reading Evermen before bed" I giggled at their confused faces. "Adorable" I said to myself, I looked around the room once again but this time I noticed Tea laying in the bed next to me. "tea!" I rushed over to my friend and started shaking her rapidly "C'mon Tea wake up! We have to enjoy my awesome dream before we wake up!" I turned when I felt a large hand on my shoulder, I was met with a scowling Laxus. "Stop" he said obviously restraining rage by gripping my shoulder tighter probably leaving a bruise. Not that I really cared or felt it. I stared with one of my rare straight faces and leaned in close to his face, then I did something that was unexpected to all. I flicked him in the forehead.

The people in the room gasped (mainly Freed) at my actions and Laxus had a look of disbelief on his face. "Bad Laxus, you shouldn't do that to young women, it's ungentlemanly" I said calmly, then I turned back to Tea who seemed to be waking up. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes "Kandy is that you?" I brightened at my name,"Tea perfect timing, Laxus is bullying me~" I whined causing Laxus to growl at me. "I was not you little brat" he spat at me "was so old man~" I mocked. He looked ready to pounce on me when the door to the infirmary opened revealing Master Makorav, he looked us all in the eye, Tea and myself especially long. "What's going on in here?" he asked I instantly pointed to Laxus "The stupid dragon slayer is bulling me!" he then pointed to me "The little brat is lying on me" we glared daggers at each other. I heard Tea behind me sigh "I'm sorry Master Makorav, Kandy has a tendency to pick fights" Makorav chuckled "no problem my dear, it's good to see Laxus worked up every once and a while" he said. Tea smiled then turned to me "So Kandy, care to explain what's going on" everyone turned to me and gave them my rational answer, "I have a theory, but first I have to find my messenger bag" I said. "You mean this" I looked and saw Mira holding my bag, I instantly ran over to her and took it. "Thank you Mira-sama I owe you one" I dug through the bag and found what I was looking for, my black and white glasses that resembled Evergreen's and my laptop Kiku. I put the glasses on my face then sat down and cleared my throat "Firstly you are probably wonder who we are, well my name is Kandy and my friend here is Tea" I started. "And we were taking a walk through the forest when I discovered a large hole, well me naturally being curious I jumped into it, then I assume Tea jumped after me then I woke up here" I finished looking at everyone's expressions stopping on Laxus grinning. "Any questions?" "Why the hell did you jump in the hole?!" Bickslow asked his babies repeating parts of his sentence. "Well were Tea and I are from there is a famous book and in it a girl falls into a hole and ends up in a magical land, so I thought that would happen, but instead I ended up in one of our favorite animes" I said. "What is anime, I've never heard of it" Freed said, "well in our dimension anime is a form of animation, and Fairy Tail is a popular anime, that is how we know who you are" I finished. He gave me an understanding nod.

"Well Tea since we are here you think we have magic?" I asked the Asian girl, she rubbed her chin then shrugged. "It's worth a shot" so I instantly started concentrating my energy, then I felt a surge of energy leave my hand "OCEAN DRAGONS TAIL!" the next thing I knew Laxus was on the ground soaking wet holding his side. I gasped "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tea just blinked at me" um...Kandy" I turned to her "yea?" "um did you just say ocean dragon?" I blinked at her question. Now that I think about it I did say ocean dragon, how could I? But before I could finish my thought images of a large blue dragon appeared in my mind, "You child hold my legacy, you are an ocean Dragon slayer, and my name is Aqualora. Then she vanished, I knelled down clutching my head "Whoa, Tea a dragon named Aqualor just popped in my head, said something about me holding her legacy" I looked to her and she was giving me a worried look "are you alright?" I nodded. Lucky for me I had a high pain tolerance level, "yea, now you try Tea just focus your energy and shoot" I told her, she gave me a determined smile then closed her eyes, moments later she cupped her mouth "FOREST DRAGON ROAR!" and a green tornado came out of her mouth smacking Freed right in the gut. I laughed well it seemed we were both Dragon Slayers, me and Tea, that is seriously awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, I hope you like it

* * *

I stared down mockingly at Laxus who was still on the ground. "Ehh~ what's this? The mighty Laxus down? I guess that makes me one of the strongest in the guild, unless of course you were holding back L-ax-us?" I asked taunting by waving my arms in front of his face. I could see the anger seeping from him but I'm a total smart ass so I kept going. "It seems Laxus never caught up from that seven year gap, huh?" I popped the "p" in gap for effect. I scoffed down at the angry man and walked over to the master I gave him a warm smile "if it's alright with you master can Tea and I join the guild until we figure everything out?" I asked politely using my unbeatable power of persuasion, I could see his suspicious melt "Why of course, it'd be interesting having people like you and your friend around. I smiled widely at him but was cut off by Tea "Thank you very much Master" I pouted at her but perked up when Mira invited us to the bar, I instantly followed her into the main room of the guild. When we got there all eyes were on us, I started to get a little nervous and ended up tripping like the dork that I am. Tea face palmed and the guild laughed at me, I felt my face fall "Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked I looked up and was met with the adorable Romeo. I felt my face heat up, "y-yea, thanks Romeo-kun" I stuttered out, I slowly got up and brushed myself off. Romeo gave me a confused look "How do you know my name?" he asked, I laughed nervously "It's a long story" I scurried over to Mira and Tea who were waiting for me at the bar. Tea put her right hand in front of my face showing a green Fairy Tail guild mark, "Where do you want yours Kandy?"Mira asked. I thought for a second I then pointed to my ankle, "purple please" she nodded and pressed the stamp on my ankle reveling a purple guild mark. Before I could say thanks I was tackled down by a blob of pink, "Hey I'm Natsu wanna fight?" I gave him a smirk then turned to Tea. "I thought he would ask AFTER he figured out I beat Laxus, but knowing Natsu I'm not surprised he asked before" I turned to Natsu and he had the most shocked look on his face. I fawned over it, this is a good one too, "YOU BEAT LAXUS?!" he exclaimed gaining the attention of the whole guild. I nodded, then Natsu gave me a cocky smirk "So it's like me beating Laxus if I beat you? I'm all fired up!" Flames engulfed Natsu's hands and I just laughed at him, typical Natsu. "Tea, watch how awesome I am as I beat the infamous Salamander" I hopped off the bar stool, "We might want to take it outside though" I said. Natsu just cracked his knuckles "Fine by me" with that we rushed out the guild followed by the others.

We stood facing each other, Natsu and I both smirking confidently, he was the first to move. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" he yelled, I easily dodged the attack, preparing my own "OCEAN DRAGONS TAIL!" Natsu took a direct hit, flying a good 50 feet backwards. The guild gasped and stared in awe, Natsu blinked then rushed towards me "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" I concentrated my energy on my skin and I felt a layer of water cover my skin canceling out his attack. I smirked at his disbelief, I sent a wave of punches and kicks towards him. Then he suddenly fell to the ground, I released the water from my skin and stared down at him "I win" I taunted and ran over to Tea. "Tea, Tea did you see me? I was AWESOME!" I yelled fist pumping the air, she laughed at me "yea that was awesome Kandy" I gave her a grin. Grey slowly approached me out of the crowd "who are you?" he asked "I'm Kandy, I'm an Ocean dragon slayer and this is my friend Tea, she's a Forest dragon slayer, nice to meet you" I held out my hand to him and he slowly shook it. "Don't worry we are actually very friendly people" I reassured, at the moment I saw Laxus come out the guild with the master, I ran towards them. "Master I just beat Natsu, so all I have to do now is fight Gildarts and I'm the strongest right?" I asked him, he stared down at Natsu startled "y-yes" he said. I grinned then turned to Laxus "I might have to join you in S class, Old Man~" he growled at me. "Don't forget Erza and Mira you little punk" he spat at me "sounds fun, and thanks old timer, I try" I walked over to Mira. "Hey Mira-sama can I have a milkshake please?" she nodded at me and we walked inside. Tea soon followed not bothering with the confused guild. When we sat at the bar Romeo approached us, "Wow you two are amazing! It's Tea and Kandy right?" he asked, I nodded and Tea shook his hand "Nice to meet you Romeo-kun" he nodded "Nice to meet you too" with that he ran over to his dad. I turned to Tea, "He's adorable isn't he?" I asked, she raised an eyebrow at me, "I thought you had a thing for Gajeel?" I laughed. "I do, but what her has with Levy is special" I said, at that moment Mira appeared in front of us "You noticed too?" she asked excitedly, I nodded "yea I'm all into the couples, Gajeel and Levy are my favorite" Mira squealed and we continued to talk about couples while Tea added her opinion every once and a while.

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**~Tea's POV~**

While I watched Kandy and Mira Jane talk about Evergreen and Elfman, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked around and found they were coming from non other than Grey Fullbuster, he panicked a little when he realized I caught him staring and ended up hitting his foot. I chuckled at his clumsily and got off my seat to go over to him, he seemed to freakout more at the simple action. When I reached the table he was sitting at I gave him a simple smile "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. He just nodded meekly and I giggled at his reaction and sat down next to him, "So why were you staring at me Grey-san?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously at the question. "Just observing" I nodded not really convinced but I had no better answer so I went along with it, "So do you have any questions?" he nodded. "Where did your friend learn magic like that and can you do that too?" he asked, I pondered over the question "We just learned out magic not even an hour ago, so the first question is a little hard. And for the second question I believe I can do something along the lines as her, but you know a little different because I'm a forest dragon slayer" I said he just nodded again I assumed taking in all the information. "Anything else?" I asked, he smirked at me."Let's have a match!" he exclaimed excitedly gaining the attention of most, I just giggled at him "Sure I'll fight you" I said.

He grinned at instantly started leading me outside followed by most of the guild, I readied myself to fight already knowing all my opponents moves. He grinned at her seeming cocky "ICE MAKE: LANCE" I swiftly maneuvered through the ice and started my attack "FOREST DRAGONS ROAR" a swirling vortex of green left my mouth hitting Grey directly. I saw him hunch over and held his stomach "I'm not done yet, ICE MAKE CANNON" he yelled forming a cannon aiming right towards me. Jumped into the air gracefully avoiding the attack, I concentrated the energy in my body and felt my hair change, "FOREST DRAGONS SCALES" a barrage of leaves seemed to leave from where my hair was suppose to be and started swirling around Grey cutting him and leaving scratches across his body. He fell to the ground clutching his side, he smiled up at me as I slowly descended to the ground "I guess you one this time Tea" he said. I returned the smile, "I guess so"

"Grey-sama~"

I saw Grey flinch as Juvia approached him with a first aid kit. She glared up at me for a moment then went back to tending to Grey's wounds, "are you alright Grey-sama? Juvia was so worried!" she exclaimed. He waved his hand nonchalantly "Don't worry I'm fine thanks Juvia" Juvia sighed dreamily at him, hearts in her eyes. "It's Juvia's pleasure Grey-sama" she then glared at me "Why did you do that to dear Grey-sama, he's hurt now" she yelled. I really wasn't fazed by her, I kind of expected it knowing how big a Grey fan girl Juvia was. "Sorry he wanted to fight me, and besides I think it would be rude if I held back on him" I said trying to be a little like Kandy with the sweet insult. Juvia seemed to detect and sent me another deadly glare and was about to say something when Grey cut her off. "She's right Juvia, so you don't have to worry about me" hearts appeared instead of her eyes again at his words "Grey-sama~" she cooed. He scooted away from her and stood obviously uncomfortable causing me to laugh. I held my stomach, it was just so awkward! Grey seemed to be staring at me but soon started laughing himself. I wiped a tear from my eye, "Sorry that was rude of me I shouldn't have laughed" "Don't worry about it, c'mon I'll treat y ou to lunch" Grey said motioning for me to follow him. I smiled and nodded, I wasn't going to miss a free meal. So we walked out to the streets of Magnolia, but behind me I could hear mumbling "Love Rival, Love Rival, Love Rival!" so I started walking faster.

**~ 3 Person POV~**

Kandy watched Tea leave Grey and went back in with Mira. I sat down in front of her and watched her serve mages for a while, then she thought of something. "Hey Mira-sama?" she started she looked to me "yes" "Do you like someone?" she fumbled with the glass she was holding almost dropping it. "W-What? I don't like someone" she said a light blush painting her cheeks, she then quickly went to serving more people. Kandy smirked she was most definitely going to find out who the match maker of Fairy Tail liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**G****ray's POV**

I watched Tea as she sipped her vanilla chia tea, her light pink plumb lips lightly brimmed the mug. I used this as a chance to take a good look at her, she had black hair that came down to her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale but it made her eyes pop, she had a small build with a very um... good body. Grey blushed at his thoughts and smacked his cheek gaining the attention of the girl across from him. "are you alright Grey?" she asked putting down her cup. I quickly shook my head, "No I'm fine, don't worry about it" she nodded at me obviously not convinced. "So um Tea, where are you from?" I asked, but she seemed to react nervously to the innocent question. "Um, don't think of me differently but" she took a deep breath Kandy and I...are from another dimension where you, Fairy Tail, this entire world is a fictional place" she shut her eyes tightly. I blinked once, then twice, "What!" I yelled causing her to flinch. "Why didn't you say anything?! Are you just trying to gain our trust? You could not be human for all I know!" I yelled not caring about the stares I was getting. I didn't really cared at this point, I didn't even know why I was yelling and saying these horrible things to her.

She stared up at me, hurt in her eyes which quickly turned into anger. "Are you really that kind of person, do you really see me that way?! Well fine the I thought Fairy Tail mages were different than this but I guess I was wrong huh?" she yelled glaring at me. She stood "Well good day then Grey Fullbuster" she then stormed out the door slamming the door behind her. I groaned loudly then slammed my head on the table, why did I DO that?! I screamed in my mind. I sighed and left the cafe paying for the drinks, I needed a walk.

**~ 3 PERSON POV~**

Tea sighed as she sat on a bench in Magnolia park, head in her hands. She was so mad, how could Grey have said that to her?! They had officially just met and he was so rude. Deep she seem so shady? Tea started to feeling insecure about herself until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up expecting Grey but gasped when she saw who it was. There towering over was Rufus Lore of Sabertooth! She stiffened as the man stared down at her but quickly composed herself, "Yes? Can I help you?"she asked trying to stay clam. What was Rufus doing in Magnolia? Was he going to Fairy Tail? What did he want from her? "Well I saw you fighting with Grey Fullbuster at that cafe, and then I saw you again so I came to see if you were alright" he said shyly. Tea raised an eyebrow at him, he seemed a little out of his comfort zone, it must be from Sabertooth changing it's morals. "I'm fine Rufus-san, but thank you for worrying" he raised an eye brown at her. "I do not remember meeting you" he asked.

Tea laughed nervously "It's a long story" she said. "I have time, I enjoy a good story" Tea blinked at him in astonishment, "Well um, don't think off me differently alright" she asked. Rufus just nodded, Tea took a deep breath. She then recalled the whole day, how Kandy jumped into the hole and how she went after her. How they ended up in Fairy Tail and how they hurt Laxus and Freed, causing an uproar in the guild. How Kandy beat Natsu and she Grey, and finally bringing her to her argument with Grey. "And that's how I ended up here with you Rufus-san" she finished clenching her fist "So it's been a very hectic day for me" Rufus nodded. "Grey is horrible for saying those things to you, it was unnecessary and rude" he said getting up holding out his hand to her. "So, how about you join Sabertooth?" he offered causing Tea to stare up at him in disbelief. "W-What was that?" she asked. "Join Sabertooth" he repeated.

Tea then started to panic, "W-What, this is so sudden. It's not like I don't want to, but I'd have to check with Kandy-" "Then let's go check with her" Rufus offered cutting her off. Tea was about to protest but felt herself getting overpowered by the mage, she sighed and took his hand. "Fine we can go talk to Kandy, but I won't go if she says I can't" Tea quickly added. Rufus gave a warm smile and led the girl to the guild house.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 4, DONE. This is for my darling friend Tea, I hope you love it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 person POV **

Rufus pulled Tea's hand through the streets of Magnolia gaining the towns folks attention. Tea blushed at this and turned to the Sabertooth mage, "R-Rufus-san c-could you please let go of my hand?" she asked. Said person stopped at her words and swiftly let go of her hand, "S-Sorry" he said meekly. Tea just nodded not being able to see his face, "You know Rufus-san you don't have to be nice to me just because Sabertooth wants its members to change it's morals" she said. Rufus, once again, stopped dead in his tracks but this time turned to face Tea. He gripped her shoulders tightly and looked her eyes with a playful smile on his face. "Miss Tea, I do not remembering saying that Sabertooth controlled the way I act" he winked at Tea slightly then continued walking towards the guild. A light blush painted Tea's face at his words, maybe anime characters weren't always what they seemed. She picked up the pace to catch up with the man smiling to herself, this was going to be an interesting experience.

**Kandy's POV**

I sneezed and rubbed my noes, someone must have been talking about me. "Bless you" I looked up and saw the person I didn't want to see the most, Lissana. "Thanks" I said flatly but then I remembered something, she must know who Mira likes! I smiled warmly at her, "Hey Lissana, do you know who Mira likes?" I asked bluntly. She smirked at my question and looked around, "You have to promise not to tell anyone OK?" I nodded excitedly. "She likes Laxus" the take over mage whispered, I smirked at the answer, I knew it! "Thanks so much Lissana, I appreciate it" I said thinking over my new piece of information. "Well what about you Kandy? Who do you like?" I froze at Lissana's question, I should have expected as much. "I don't like anyone, there is a person I admire but I don't like- like him" I started this earned me a raised eyebrow from the girl, "Besides he's a lot older than me, I'm 16 and he's like 25!" "Dose age really matter?" Lissana cut off. This caught me off guard, did it really matter? Wait why was I worrying about this!? "So who is it?" Lissana asked again, I sighed there was no out of it. "Blixslow-sama" I said putting my head in my hands.

"What'cha want with me?" A familiar voice asked.

I whipped my head around to see the very man I was talking about, "B-Blixslow-sama!" I stuttered out obviously flustered. I flared my arms around trying to find something to say but ended up spilling it on my pants. "Fuck" I swore angrily grabbing some napkins and furiously rubbing my pants. Blixslow was laughing and pointing at me at this point and I just wanted to shrink in a hole and die. I ran into the infirmary and locked the door behind me, luckily no one was in the room. I tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall but couldn't help it, the warm salty tears dripped down my cheeks. I could hear Lissana knocking on the door bit ignored her calls, I didn't want her of all people to see me like this. I pulled the covers of the infirmary bed over my head and waited for her to leave, while I was waiting though I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**3 person POV **

When Tea and Rufus entered the guild all eyes were on them but Rufus ignored them and went strait to Lissana who was handling the bar. "Do you know where Kany is?" Tea asked the barmaid who was glaring at Blixslow, "She locked herself in the infirmary because of a certain SOMEONE!" she said glaring harder at the mage. Tea instantly ran to the infirmary and knocked on the door calling out to her friend but she got no answer. She sighed and turned to Rufus and smiled at her, "Hey Rufus-san do you remember me saying that Kandy decided my choices?" she asked. Rufus laughed at her and held out her hand to again, "To Sabertooth it is then" this time though Tea took it without hesitation.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was rushed because I know I'm not going to be able to update durring the week so excuse the bad writing.**


End file.
